


Het is niet het einde van de wereld

by EH1102



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EH1102/pseuds/EH1102
Summary: Lucas moet bij zijn vader in Antwerpen gaan wonen. Hij weet niet wat hij hier van moet denken. De man is nooit een vader voor hem geweest, maar bij zijn moeder wonen gaat ook niet meer. Wetende dat hij direct moet beginnen op zijn nieuwe school maakt hem bang, maar als hij op zijn eerste school dag zijn biologie partner ontmoet beseft hij zich dat dit nog wel eens zijn weg in het Belgische sociale leven kan zijn en misschien nog wel meer...
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. zaterdag 14:27

**Author's Note:**

> hey, dit is dezelfde fic als "It isn't the end of the world" maar dan in het nederlands.
> 
> ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden <3

Lucas zag weilanden voorbij flitsen toen hij uit het raam van de trein keek. Hij had gehoopt dat hij nog langer de tijd had gehad in Nederland om afscheid te nemen van zijn vrienden. Het besluit om naar België te gaan kwam best last minute, omdat hij direct na de voorjaarsvakantie moest beginnen op zijn nieuwe school. Lucas dacht terug aan de dronken woorden van Kes “Luc, je bent maar twee uur bij ons vandaan. Het duurt fucking nog langer om naar Friesland te gaan met de trein.”

Lucas kon zijn grijns niet in houden. Kes had gelijk, Antwerpen was niet het einde van de wereld. Maar dat maakte het nog niet makkelijker dat hij met zijn vader moest gaan wonen, dat hij naar een nieuwe school moest, dat hij nieuwe vrienden moest gaan maken. Hij moest helemaal opnieuw beginnen in Antwerpen.

Lucas was de afgelopen twee weken drie keer in Antwerpen geweest om zijn spullen over te huizen en dingen te regelen op zijn nieuwe school. Maar de treinreis voelde nog steeds vreemd, Lucas had het gevoel dat hij morgen gewoon weer in zijn eigen bed in Utrecht zou liggen.

Iedere keer weer verzonk Lucas in zijn gedachten. Maandag moet ik al naar school. Wat als de mensen niets met me te maken willen hebben, wat als ze al veel verder zijn in de stof, wat als ik de docenten überhaupt niet begrijp door dat fucking Vlaamse accent. Lucas voelde de paniek voor de zoveelste keer in zich opwellen tot hij uit zijn gedachten werd gerukt door het geluid van zijn telefoon.

**Papa**

* * *

_“sorry Lucas, ik kan je komen halen van het station en je thuis afzetten, maar daarna moet ik direct door naar een borrel. Er komen belangrijke klanten en ik moet er echt heen.” 14:38_

_“Ik heb de sleutel”_

_14:40 “Ik loop wel naar huis...”_

* * *

Wat een warm welkom van hem zeg, dacht Lucas. Hij liet zijn telefoon geïrriteerd op zijn schoot vallen. Een borrel van zijn werk was belangrijker dan zijn zoon die bij hem kwam wonen. Niet te geloven dat ik dacht dat hij zou zijn veranderd. Dat hij een vader voor me zou zijn.

De rest van de treinreis luisterde Lucas wat muziek en keek de foto’s en filmpjes van gister avond terug. Op de achtergrond hoorde hij Jayden zoals altijd praten over hoe hij een leuk meisje had gezien en hoe hij het deze keer ging aanpakken en op het volgende filmpje hoe het hem niet gelukt was. Zijn vrienden zullen vanavond vast weer ergens een feestje hebben, maar dan zonder mij dacht Lucas.

Voordat Lucas het wist was hij in Antwerpen. Hij had geen bericht van zijn vader terug gehad. Hij keek over het perron om te kijken of hij zijn vader zag. Maar hij leek de boodschap begrepen te hebben en was nergens te bekennen. Lucas gooide zijn sporttas en rugzak over zijn schouder en begon aan de wandeling naar huis. Antwerpen was nu zijn thuis..


	2. Zondag 12:48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik heb besloten om vanaf volgende week alle fragmenten die ik in een week post op Tumblr als een groot hoofdstuk plaatsten hier. Op Tumblr post ik alleen in het Engels, maar ik wil de twee fics wel gelijk hebben lopen dus doe ik dit ook voor de Nederlandse versie.  
> Dit betekend dus dat dit de laatste mini post is. ik ga proberen iedere maandag het nieuwe hoofdstuk online te hebben, maar ik kan niets beloven.
> 
> Tumblr: lucasenjensvds  
> <3

Toen Lucas gister middag thuis was gekomen had hij zijn tassen op zijn kamer gedumpt en was direct met zijn skatebord naar buiten gegaan. Hij had geen zin om alleen in het appartement van zijn vader te zitten, dus besloot hij de buurt een beetje te verkennen. Hij was al snel in een park waar nog meer mensen aan het skaten waren en hij was langs de haven gekomen. Rond een uur of zeven was hij weer bij het appartement. Nog steeds geen spoor van zijn vader te bekennen. Lucas had wat eten gemaakt en was naar zijn kamer gegaan.

Toen hij vanochtend wakker werd hoorde hij zijn vader al in de keuken. Maar Lucas had nog geen behoefte om hem te zien na wat er gisteren gebeurt is. Dus hij pakte zijn telefoon en zag dat hij gister avond nog een berichtje van Kes had gekregen.

**Kes**

* * *

_“he man”_

_“en hoe is het daar in Antwepen” 23:54_

* * *

Lucas had al geslapen toen het berichtje binnen kwam.

De hele ochtend praatte hij met Kes, hij vertelde hem dat zijn vader hem had laten zitten, dat hij de buurt had verkent en dat hij doods bang was voor morgen. Morgen was zijn eerste school dag. Iedere keer dat Lucas er aan dacht voelde hij een soort paniek in hem opkomen, hij was bang niet tussen de mensen te passen, om als ‘de Nederlander’ gezien te worden en niet als een nieuwe leerling.

Lucas schudde de gedachte uit zijn hoofd. Hij was al een hele tijd wakker, maar had nog niets te eten gepakt omdat hij zijn vader nog niet onder ogen wilde komen. Toen Lucas zijn maag luid begon te rommelen moest hij er toch echt aan geloven.

Hij trok een jogging broek en zijn roze trui aan en liep naar de keuken. Onderweg keek hij het kantoor van zijn vader in en zag dat hij alweer aan het werk was. In de keuken smeerde Lucas een paar broodjes en maakte een kop koffie, want die kon hij zeker wel gebruiken. Net toen Lucas met zijn eten terug wilde gaan naar zijn kamer kwam zijn vader binnen gelopen. “hey Luc, heb je een goede reis gehad gisteren?” Deed zijn vader nu echt als of het de normaalste zaak van de wereld was om je werk boven je zoon te zetten op de dag dat hij bij je intrekt? Lucas kon het niet geloven. “Ja, het was prima” zei Lucas kort af met zijn bord en mok in zijn handen. Nog voordat Lucas ook maar een stap kon zetten om de keuken uit te lopen kwam de volgende vraag al. “Ben je nerveus voor morgen. Ik bedoel het is niet niks om midden in het schooljaar van school te veranderen.” Lucas voelde de woede al in hem opkomen. Die man is weg gegaan op het moment dat hij het hardst nodig was en dan had hij ook nog eens de ballen om ineens vader te gaan spelen. Lucas haalde diep adem om te voorkomen dat hij iets zou zeggen waar hij spijt van zou krijgen. Hij keek zijn vader aan en zei “bespaar jezelf de moeite om geïnteresseerd te lijken.” en liep terug naar zijn kamer.

Onderweg hoorde hij zijn vader nog zeggen “kom op Luc, we kunnen niet voor altijd zo door blijven gaan.” maar Lucas hoefde absoluut niets met deze man te maken te hebben naast het feit dat hij bij hem moest wonen.


	3. Week 1.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okeyyy dit is een tijdje geleden. Ik ben de laatste tijd niet meer aan het schrijven en weet ook niet wanneer ik weer ga beginnen...
> 
> Deze clips stonden al lang in het Engels op mijn tumblr ‘lucasenjensvds’ Maar ik wilde ze ook graag nog in het Nederlands delen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> Liefs Emma

** Maandag 8:16 **

Lucas zette zijn fiets op slot en liep het schoolplein op. Er waren nog niet veel mensen, logisch want het duurt nog een kwartier voordat de lessen beginnen. Lucas wilde gewoon zeker weten dat hij op tijd was. Hij liep de school binnen. Hij had zijn kluissleutel al gekregen de dag dat alles voor de overgang was geregeld. Hij had een korte rondleiding gehad en zijn kluisje was aangewezen door de mevrouw die hem de school liet zien, maar hij had die dag zoveel informatie gekregen dat hij geen flauw idee had waar hij heen moest.

Lucas dacht dat het Nederlandse schoolsysteem ingewikkeld was met alle verschillende niveaus, maar België deed er nog een schepje bovenop. Overspoeld met informatie was hij twee weken geleden de school uitgelopen en om eerlijk te zijn had hij nog steeds geen idee wat hem allemaal te wachten stond. Hoe kon het onderwijs zo anders zijn twee uurtjes van Utrecht vandaan?

Zonder het door te hebben had hij voor hem uit staan staren, terug in de realiteit zag hij dat het drukker begon te worden in de school. “uhm, kan ik je ergens mee helpen. Je lijkt een beetje _lost_.” Lucas keek opzij en zag een meisje met wat korter donker haar en een neus piercing. “geloof me ik ben net zo _lost_ als ik er uitzie” Lucas kon zijn grijns niet inhouden, was zijn paniek zo duidelijk te zien. “oh je bent Nederlands,” zei het meisje lachend “ben je nieuw hier?”. “uh ja, ik ben hier sinds zaterdag. Maar uh.. ik heb hier twee weken geleden een rondleiding gehad en ze hebben me laten zien waar mijn kluisje is. Maar ik ben dus een soort van vergeten waar dat was..” Lucas voelde dat hij aan het blozen was. “oh wat is je kluis nummer, misschien weet ik het.” Het meisje lachte maar Lucas duidelijk door hebbend hoe ongemakkelijk hij zich voelde. “221” “oh dat is in de zelfde gang als die van mij, loop maar mee. Ik ben Noor trouwens.” Lucas voelde als iets van de last van zijn schouders vallen en stelde zich voor aan het meisje “ik ben Lucas” Als iedereen hier zo open is moet ik vandaag wel overleven dacht Lucas.

Een minuutje later stonden Noor en Lucas voor een rij kluisjes. Lucas deed zijn jas er in en gooide zijn rugzak weer over zijn schouder. “weet je waar je eerste les is?” “Ik heb het eerste uur Nederlands in lokaal 34.” “oh ik heb les in 40 dus daar kom ik langs, loop je mee?” Is dat echt een vraag dacht Lucas. “Als ik mijn kluisje nog niet kon vinden, hoe moet ik dat in vredes naam op tijd bij mijn lokaal komen?”

“hier is 34. Wij zitten in de pauze waarschijnlijk buiten op een van de bankjes. Als je wilt mag je aanschuiven.” “ah thanks.” Het lokaal was al open, opgelucht ging Lucas bijna helemaal achteraan zitten. Alleen zitten in de pauze kon hij nu ook van zijn lijstje met zorgen afstrepen.

** Maandag 18:11 **

“Luc, kom je eten?” Daar gaan we weer, dacht Lucas. De jongen kwam van zijn bed af en liep naar de keuken waar zijn vader het avondeten op tafel zette. “Ik begrijp dat je mij niet direct gaat vergeven voor wat ik heb gedaan, maar ik wil echt dat onze band weer zoals vroeger word Luc.” We zitten nog geen minuut aan tafel en het begon nu al. Lucas schepte eten op en wende zijn blik af naar zijn bord. Het bleef akelig stil tijdens het eten. Uiteindelijk brak zijn vader de stilte. “Hoe was je eerste dag?” een korte stilte volgende “ik ben oprecht benieuwt Luc, ik wil weten wat er allemaal in je leven omgaat.” Lucas ademde diep in, misschien was het goed om in ieder geval iets tegen zijn vader te vertellen, zodat hij hopelijk iets meer ruimte kreeg. “Ja wel goed denk ik, vanochtend toen ik naar mijn kluisje ging sprak een meisje me aan. Ze liep met me mee naar mijn eerste lokaal en bood me aan om met haar in de pauze te zitten. En ik zit met haar tijdens Engels.” “heb je ook nog met de jongens uit je klas gepraat?” vroeg zijn vader. “uh ja hier en daar kort tussen de lessen maar voor de rest niet echt.” Ik kan nou niet echt zeggen dat tijdens de pauzes mijn aandacht op een jongen met donker haar en een geweldige kaak lijn was gericht, dacht Lucas terwijl hij er alles aan deed om zijn glimlach tegen te houden.

Na het eten ging Lucas terug naar zijn kamer. Hij legde het schetsboek op zijn bed aan de kant en ging liggen. Vandaag was niet zo slecht als ik had gedacht. Noor en haar vriendinnen waren super aardig en langzaam maar zeker begon Lucas aan het Vlaamse accent te wennen. Tijdens de pauzes had hij wel een soort kruisverhoor gekregen van Noor, ze moest alles weten van hem. Waar uit Nederland hij vandaan kwam, of hij boos werd als mensen een Hollander noemde, waar op het antwoord ja was, want Utrecht ligt NIET in Holland en of hij in Nederland een vriendin had. Lucas had net een slok van zijn drinken genomen toen Noor die laatste vraag stelde en verslikte zich bij na. Lucas vroeg zich af zou ze er van vinden als ze er achter komt dat hij überhaupt niet op meiden valt. Hij probeerde de vraag koeltjes te beantwoorden met een simpele “nee, ik ben helemaal alleen.” En daarna een kleine grijns.

Toen het vragen vuur van Noor eindelijk klaar was had Lucas een groepje jongens aan de andere kant van het schoolplein opgemerkt. Hij herkende de kleine jongen in het groepje direct, hij had twee rijen achter hem gezeten tijdens zijn eerste uur Nederlands. Noor had hem blijkbaar zien staren naar de jongens en vroeg “ken je ze?” “uh, ik zit volgens mij met de kleinste met Nederlands.” Zeker wetend dat het zo was. “oh je bedoelt Robbe.” Zei Noor met een kleine glimlach. “jij kent hem?” Lucas keek Noor vragend aan. “Ja, Robbe is mijn ex.” Lucas wist niet goed hoe hij daar op moest reageren. Op z’n minst dacht Noor dat hij naar ene Robbe aan het staren was en niet naar de knappe jongen in een rode trui die naast hem stond.

Lucas zat met een veelte grote glimlach op zijn bed. Ja, dit was een goede eerste dag.  
  


** dinsdag 14:22 **

“Jens is er weer niet?” vroeg de docent. “Nee, hij is ziek” zei Robbe. “oké, als jij en Lucas dan voor nu samen gaan kan Jens bij jullie aansluiten als hij er weer is.”

Jens?! als in - knappe jongen in rode trui waar hij zijn ogen gister de hele dag niet van af kon houden - Jens. Lucas voelde een lichte paniek in hem opwellen. Biologie was zijn beste vak, maar hoe moet hij zich concentreren als hij het samen moet doen met een belachelijk aantrekkelijke jongen zoals Jens.

Lucas werd uit zijn gedachten gerukt toen Robbe naast hem kwam zitten. De docent keek de jongens aan en zei “de klas heeft de uitleg van de opdracht voor de vakantie al gehad. Jullie moeten een werkstuk maken dat te maken heeft met het onderwerp dat we nu gaan behandelen en uiteindelijk presenteer je je onderzoek voor de klas, maar ik weet zeker dat Robbe en Jens je alles kunnen uitleggen, toch Robbe?” Lucas zag de jongen naast hem verstijven. Shit dacht hij als dit maar goed komt.

De rest van de les gebruikte de docent om het eerste deel van de nieuwe theorie uit te leggen. Ze gingen deze periode bezig met het onderwerp gedrag van de mens. Tegen het einde van de les zei Robbe “ik denk dat Jens er morgen wel weer is. Misschien kunnen we dan na schooltijd met de opdracht bezig?” Lucas had er nog helemaal niet aan gedacht dat ze buiten school ook samen aan de opdracht bezig zouden zijn. Misschien vonden de twee jongens het helemaal niet leuk dat ze met de nieuwe hun opdracht moesten maken. Misschien hebben ze al lang een idee over wat ze willen gaan doen. misschien zien ze mij alleen maar als een last dacht Lucas. “nou?” vroeg Robbe. “uh ja is goed. Ik heb tot een uur les.” Lucas keek Robbe aan wetende dat hij het duidelijk had gemaakt dat hij verzonken was in zijn gedachtes. “oh Jens en ik hebben tot twee uur les.” Zei Robbe. “oh dan wacht ik wel een uurtje op school. Ik heb genoeg in te halen voor Frans.” De les was voorbij. De jongens pakte hun tassen in en Robbe stond op “oké top, dan zien we elkaar morgen!” de jongen lachte vriendelijk naar Lucas en liep het lokaal uit.

Bij zijn kluisje kwam Lucas Noor tegen. “hey, ben je ook uit?” vroeg het meisje. Lucas knikte. “heb je misschien zin om een kop koffie te gaan drinken?” Een goede kop koffie kon Lucas geen nee tegen zetten. De twee pakte hun jassen en liepen de samen de school uit.

** Dinsdag 15:15 **

Het was echt lekker lente weer dus Lucas en Noor hadden hun koffie mee genomen en waren op een bankje in het park gaan zitten. Noor vertelde dat er een meisje op het punt van huilen had gestaan toen een docent haar had gezegd dat ze stil moest zijn en dat ze na de les zelf nog naar de docent was gegaan om haar excuses aan te bieden. “kom op heb je er zoveel voor over om het lievelingetje van de docent te blijven?” had Noor lachend gezegd. “nou mij er is mij ook wat over komen vandaag hoor. Voor biologie moeten we dus blijkbaar een of ander onderzoek doen wat iets te maken heeft met het onder werp gedrag. En drie keer raden met wie ik dat moet doen.” Lucas keek Noor met een grijns aan. “weet ik het, ik ben niet goed in raden. Kun je het niet gewoon zeggen?” vroeg Noor lachend. “met Robbe en Jens.” “nou sterkte want die twee kunnen dus echt niet serieus samenwerken.” Lachte Noor. “Ja dat idee had ik al.”

De twee praatte nog wat over hun dag en over school tot dat er een stilte viel. Noor leek diep in haar gedachte verstreken te zijn. “Noor, vraag maar gewoon wat je wilt vragen. Ik hoor je hersenen gewoon kraken.” Lucas keek Noor met een glimlach aan. “uh, al je het niet wilt vertellen hoeft het niet hoor, want er zit vast een goede rede achter. Maar waarom ben je midden in het school jaar in eens naar België verhuist?” vroeg Noor voorzichtig. Lucas wist dat deze vraag vroeg of laat een keer ging komen, maar hij wist niet in hoeverre hij deze zou willen antwoorden. Lucas nam de laatste slok van zijn inmiddels koude koffie. Hij nam diep adem en zei: “Dingen in Nederland werden steeds ingewikkelder. Mijn vader is een jaar geleden hier naar België gekomen omdat het niet goed ging tussen mijn ouders. De situatie in Nederland werd alleen maar moeilijker dus hebben mijn ouders besloten dat het voor mij het best zou zijn in België. Ik weet niet of ik alles al wil vertellen, dan wordt het ineens wel heel echt snap je?” Lucas keek naar zijn inmiddels lege beker. “shit sorry, ik had het niet moeten vragen.” Zei Noor zacht. “maak je geen zorgen, ik wist dat de vraag vroeg of laat zou gaan komen.” Zei Lucas gerust stellend. “ik weet zeker dat ik de volledige rede dat ik hier naar toe ben gekomen nog wel een zou vertellen, ik weet gewoon nog niet wanneer ik er klaar voor ben.” Opnieuw viel er een stilte tussen de twee

Noor keek Lucas lachend aan “maar gaan we het er nog over hebben hoe gister tijdens de pauzes je ogen niet van dat groepje jongens af kon houden? Heb je naast bio al wat met ze gepraat?” vroeg Noor. Lucas was blij dat Noor het onderwerp van het gesprek veranderde. Lucas kon de grijns niet van zijn gezicht krijgen na het horen van de vraag, want Noor moest eens weten wat de reden van het gestaar was…

** Woensdag 13:43 **

Lucas keek op zijn telefoon. 13:43, nog een kwartier en dan zijn Robbe en Jens uit. Lucas had genoeg werk te doen het afgelopen uur, maar zijn gedachten bleven afdwalen. Wat was er nu zo spannend aan het maken van een opdracht met twee klasgenoten. Misschien het feit dat hij nieuw was, of dat de twee jongens beste vrienden waren, of dat hij na een dag al een crush had ontwikkeld op de lange jongen met donker haar…..

Het geluid van de bel bracht Lucas terug in de echte wereld. De jongen stopte zijn boeken terug in zijn tas en niet veel later kwamen de eerste leerlingen het schoolplein al op. Lucas had Robbe tijdens Nederlands al gezegd dat hij buiten zou zitten, het was immers heerlijk lente weer buiten.

“hoi!” Robbe plofte naast Lucas op het bankje. Jens bleef ongemakkelijk voor de jongens staan met zijn handen in zijn zakken terwijl hij wat heen en weer wiebelde. “nou wat is het plan” vroeg Lucas. “uh… we kunnen naar het park gaan en eerst gewoon een beetje brainstormen over een onderwerp.” Stelde Robbe voor en beide jongens vonden het een goed plan. Robbe en Lucas stonden op en met z’n drieën liepen ze het schoolplein af.

De jongens liepen door het drukke park op zoek naar een plekje om te zitten. Lucas keek om zich heen. Hier had hij het weekend nog geskatet, toen was het veel rustiger geweest. Er waren wat mensen aan het wandelen geweest en er waren nog wat jongens aan het skaten.

Niet veel later hadden ze een plekje gevonden op een groot grasveld en gingen zitten tussen allemaal groepjes mensen die van het lekkere weer aan het genieten waren. Lucas pakte een schrift en een pen uit zijn tas en legde het voor zich neer. “in de vakantie heb ik al wel een beetje zitten nadenken over een hoofdvraag….” Jens en Lucas keken Robbe allebei vragend aan, het was vakantie waarom zou je over een onderzoek voor school gaan nadenken dacht Lucas. “… Sander liet me een onderzoek zien waaruit bleek België op nummer 6 staat wat betreft LGBT-acceptatie, misschien kunnen we onderzoeken wat er in België wordt gedaan voor de LGBT-community en wat voor effect dat heeft op bijvoorbeeld de jeugd qua mentale gezondheid.” Lucas voelde lichte paniek in hem opwellen, maar op het zelfde moment zag hij dit ook als een kans voor de toekomst. Het feit dat Robbe dit voorstelt moet wel betekenen dat hij mensen met een andere geaardheid accepteert toch? Misschien was het makkelijker om voor zijn geaardheid uit te komen als ze bezig zijn met dit onderzoek. Hij zou subtiel kunnen laten merken dat hij Homoseksueel is. “Ik vind het een goed idee. Nederland staat zelfs op nummer twee, misschien kunnen we de twee landen vergelijken…” stelde Lucas voor. “Oeh dat is een goed idee!.... wat denk jij ervan Jens?” De jongen bleef even stil, duidelijk met zijn gedachten aan het worstelen. Misschien is hij niet zo openminded over het onderwerp als dat Robbe dat is… maar na een korte stilte ging ook Jens akkoord met het idee.

“Nou dan zijn we klaar voor vandaag toch? We hebben een onderwerp dus dan kunnen we de volgende les bronnen en zo gaan zoeken!” zei Robbe enthousiast. De andere twee jongens knikte instemmend.

“maar Lucas, hoe lang ben je al in België, want volgens mij heb ik je al wel eens gezien ofzo….” Zei Robbe “…. Ik weet niet maar je komt me bekend voor.” “oh ik ben hier echt pas sinds zaterdag. Daarvoor ben ik wel hier geweest om mijn spullen naar mijn vader te brengen en dingen op school te regelen….” Zei Lucas een beetje verlegen. “oh dus je kent Antwerpen eigenlijk nog helemaal niet zo goed?” vroeg Robbe met oprechte interesse. “uh toen ik hier zaterdag aankwam was mijn vader op een borrel voor zijn werk, dus toen heb ik mijn skatebord gepakt en heb ik een rondje door de buurt gemaakt, ook hier door het park. Maar nee ik heb geen idee wat er allemaal te beleven valt hier in Antwerpen.” Mijn vader kan hier dan wel al een jaar wonen maar ik ken de stad niet, ik ben nooit bij hem langs geweest voordat ik hier kwam wonen, dacht Lucas. “ben je zaterdag ook langs de skatebaan gekomen?” vroeg Jens. Lucas knikte. “zie ik dacht al dat ik je ergens gezien had. Wij waren die avond aan het skaten. Je moet een keer mee gaan.” Stelde Jens voor. “Ik zei toch dat ik je ergens gezien had. Misschien kunnen we zaterdag gaan, dan vraag ik Moyo, Aron en Sander ook mee.” zei Robbe lachend. En Lucas stemde in met het plan, wat moest hij anders doen hier.

De Jongens praatte nog wat verder, ze vertelde wat er allemaal te doen was in Antwerpen. En om eerlijk te zijn klonk het niet veel anders dan de dingen die Lucas in Utrecht deed met zijn vrienden. Een beetje gamen, skaten en drinken. De ringtoon van Jens zijn telefoon maakte een einde aan het gesprek. “shit, sorry jongens maar ik moet naar huis toe, mijn moeder draait de avond dienst en mijn vader gaat het niet redden om op tijd thuis te zijn.” Lucas keek op zijn telefoon. 16:53, ze hadden hier drie uur gezeten. Het voelde alsof er net een uurtje voorbij was.

Robbe en Lucas besloten ook om naar huis te gaan. Jens had gevraagd waar Lucas woont en blijkbaar woonde de twee jongens niet eens zo ver van elkaar. De twee jongens liepen samen naar huis, ze praatte nog wat. Jens had blijkbaar een jonger zusje. Een paar minuutjes later kwamen ze bij Lucas zijn huis aan. “nou, hier woon ik… dus eh… tot morgen denk ik dan.” Zei Lucas. “ik vond het leuk vandaag… tot morgen Lucas.” En de Jongen liep verder naar huis.

Hoe kan een jongen zo leuk, spontaan en knap zijn. Er is alleen echt geen mogelijkheid dat hij ooit voor mij zou vallen, dacht Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik weet dat niet veel mensen de Nederlandse versie zullen gaan lezen, maar voor alle Nederlanders, belgen en misschien wel mensen die Nederlands willen leren <3


End file.
